1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to communication between nodes, and more particularly to communication between electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A network may be characterized by several factors like who can use the network, the type of traffic the network carries, the medium carrying the traffic, the typical nature of the network's connections, and the transmission technology the network uses. For example, one network may be public and carry circuit switched voice traffic while another may be private and carry packet switched data traffic. Whatever the make-up, most networks facilitate the communication of information between at least two nodes, and as such act as communication networks.
In recent years, several applications have been developed that rely on timely and effective interactions between two or more elements of a communication network. For example, an online banking server, or host, may interact with hundreds or thousands of client computers via the communication network. With such an architecture, the networked host computer is frequently tasked with providing content to clients, receiving client requests, processing those requests, and responding to those requests, and synchronizing those requests with the requests of other clients. However, a large number of communications between client and host, or between peers in a peer-to-peer network can be difficult to communicate over a network in an efficient manner, undesirably slowing communications.